


Three Ways, Some Ways

by goblin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Crush, F/M, Heterosexuality, Multi, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Experimentation, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time he was five minutes into his tedious litany of reasons, Amy had given up and gone to shag Rory on her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Ways, Some Ways

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Amy, Rory and the Doctor are owned by Steven Moffat and the BBC - and sharp-eyed regular readers of mine from a certain fandom may also recognise Allan, who I’ve stolen from an entirely different place...  
>  **Thanks:** to my beta, Muffinbitch.  
>  **Notes:** This fic was written before Season 6.

“Doctor, do you want to have a threesome with us?”  
“OW!” said the Doctor, having just hit his head on the underside of the console he was working on.  
Then he said, “What?!”  
Amy smiled sweetly. “I was just asking if you wanted to have a threesome with me and Rory.”  
The Doctor rose to his feet, grasped both her hands, looked sincerely into her eyes and said, “I’m afraid I must decline.”  
Amy screwed up her nose in frustration. “And why must you ‘decline’?”  
By the time he was five minutes into his tedious litany of reasons, Amy had given up and gone to shag Rory on her own.

* * *

“Amelia – ”  
“It’s Amy!”  
“Sorry, I keep forgetting. Amy...”  
“Yes, Rory?”  
“Amy, I... I think I have a boyfriend.”  
“WHAT?!” Amy’s hands flew to her mouth, which was rounded into a little “O” of shock.  
Rory cringed, expecting the worst, but then Amy grabbed him by the lapels of his school blazer and pulled him closer with a big grin on her face. “Is it that freckle-face from chess club?”  
“You said he was cute!”  
“He is!” Amy chortled. “But – oh my god, how did it happen? Tell me everything.”

Rory’s relationship with freckle-faced Allan from chess club consisted of an awkward pash behind the bike shed, two hugs and a grand total of four days. Rory had unfortunately discovered that despite the fact that he’d been crushing on the boy for weeks, when it came down to it he had no interested in getting into Allan’s pants. Kissing him was rather nice, but that was as far as it went. Uncertainly, Rory revised his personal label from “bisexual – possibly” to “heterosexual – probably”, which is what it had been in the first place. It was an awkward experience all round.

* * *

Amy was jealous and she hated it.  
Jealousy was not an emotion she thought highly of. She’d never considered it to be proof of a person’s romantic attachment – on the contrary, giving a person their freedom always seemed to be much better proof of that – so when she found herself intensely, teeth-grindingly jealous of a person who looked like a tree, she was not impressed.

This woman – if she was a woman – seemed to have some sort of history with the Doctor, judging by the enthusiasm with which he greeted her. Amy thought he was flirting terribly, but tried to suppress this uncharitable observation.  
Then he didn’t come back from dinner with tree lady for 36 hours.  
Rory was on the other side of the planet hiking. The Doctor was off with a tree lady. The adorable tree babies she had intended to spend all afternoon with started to lose their charm when they started hitting each other. They howled when they splintered, while their parents drank cups of mud and chatted vapidly. Amy was not happy.

“Where were you?”  
The Doctor raised his eyebrows. “Did I miss the hello part? I like that part.”  
Amy stood with her chin jutting out and hands on hips. “What took you so long? I’ve been stuck in this stupid town for nearly two days, I had to stay with a tree family last night and they spent all evening literally - _literally!_ \- watching grass grow.”  
“ ‘I want to relax somewhere as unexciting as possible.’ Those were your exact words, were they not?”  
“Well, I hope you had fun.” Amy clenched her fists and stamped into the TARDIS.  
The Doctor followed, bewildered. “Well,” said the Doctor, following her inside, “if by ‘fun’ you mean ‘a long and dangerous climb up a cliff while trying to carry a heavy object and being shot at’, then yes I did.”  
“Actually, by ‘fun’ I meant ‘shagging silly’ and by ‘had’ I meant ‘didn’t have’.”  
The Doctor frowned. “ ‘I hope you didn’t have shagging silly’ ?”  
“Ugh!” Amy groaned in frustration. “No! Yes! In general!” Then she took a deep breath. “Doctor, I don’t really mind if you go and shag her. I just wish you’d bloody well do the same for me.”  
“Oh, for goodness – I don’t even _have_ sex!”  
Amy stared at him. “What do you mean, you don’t have sex?”  
“I don’t have sex! I haven’t had sex! I’m not interested in sex! Is that enough explanation for you?”  
Amy frowned. “But how do you know you’re not interested unless you’ve tried it?”  
“Because I’m not _interested_ so I don’t _want_ to try it.”  
Amy’s expression soured. “You mean all those explanations, ‘I’m too old’, ‘we’re different species’, blah blah, all those were all just excuses and really you meant ‘I don’t want to’?”  
The Doctor’s eyes wandered off away from Amy’s face. “Yes.”  
Her face fell.  
He couldn’t help seeing her hurt look, even though he was trying not to. “But Amy, I do like you. I really, really like you. In fact, I think I might love you. A bit. And I have a massive crush on Rory, did I mention?”  
Amy gaped at him. “I don’t understand you! You love me a – a bit – you have a crush on Rory, and you have no interest in sex?”  
“That’s right,” said the Doctor. “Love and sex are two different things, you know.” He looked at her askance. “You do know that, don’t you?”  
“Of course I know that!” said Amy. “It’s just they’re usually linked.”  
“I wouldn’t say ‘usually’,” said the Doctor. “More like... ‘sometimes’.”  
“So, so... you fancy us.”  
“Yes.”  
“Both of us.”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
The Doctor smiled. “Well, I started fancying Rory the first time I saw him try to save the life of someone he’d only just met.”  
Amy felt a little thaw in her heart. “And me?” she enquired.  
“I’m not sure,” he said, looking at her appreciatively. “I think it’s because you’re so fascinated by the unknown that you dive in even in the face of obvious danger.”  
“You fancy me because I’m curious and stupid.”  
“Yes,” he said brightly. “Also, you never do what I say. I like that. A disregard for authority – very fanciable.”  
“Ooh, so you’re an authority now?”  
“Yeah, well. On some topics, such as temporal physics and judging the likelihood of a situation being risky to one’s personal health, yes I am. Quite happy for you to flout my authority on that last topic though, just as long as you don’t get killed.”

* * *

It was great.  
She now got to hug the Doctor all the time, and when he kissed her joyously on the forehead – which he did often – she didn’t have to waste any energy wondering what exactly he meant by it and where it could be leading to. It wasn’t _leading_ anywhere. It was what it was – hugs and kisses and nuzzling on the sofa after a long, hard day of running away. Her stabs of jealousy dwindled to nothing. And it was brilliant.

Then it got better.

“I want to sleep with you,” the Doctor said to his two companions.  
Amy’s eyebrows shot up. “What?!”  
“You know, sleep, that thing you do when you’re tired, in bed usually?”  
“Oh, right. That sleep.” She turned to Rory. “What do you think?”  
“Um,” said Rory, “sounds nice, actually.”  
“Yeah,” said Amy with a smile. “It does. But there could be... a problem.”  
“Yes?” The Doctor appeared oblivious.  
“Well it might be a bit awkward you see, because when we go to bed, we... often have sex. Which you’ve made perfectly clear that you’re not interested in.”  
“Hmm. Yes, that is a problem.”  
“Couldn’t he come to bed after then?” offered Rory.  
“How are we going to do that?” said Amy. “Shout, ‘we’re finished, come in now while we’re still contented and clingy’?”  
“Works for me,” said the Doctor.  
There was a pause.  
“Or else I’ll just leave you an hour or two to get it over with, then come and join you.”  
“We might be still going,” Amy pointed out, “or asleep.”  
“In the case of the former, I’ll knock and ask and go away if necessary. In the case of the latter, I’ll try not to wake you up. And then we can wake up together in the morning.”  
Rory was smiling furtively.  
“What?” asked Amy.  
“I like waking up with people in the mornings,” he said.  
“Well,” said the Doctor. “That’s settled then.”  
“This really could be quite awkward,” Amy reiterated.  
The Doctor simply shrugged.

So they tried it.

It was, as expected, awkward. There were times when he knocked on the door right in the middle of something absolutely pornographic, and the other two froze and had to shout, “Not yet!” and then felt weird and took ages to get back into the mood. There were times when they woke up together and Amy found she was completely naked and wrapped around the Doctor, and one memorable occasion when Rory awoke to find himself grinding sleepily against the Doctor’s thigh. He apologised profusely, but the Doctor didn’t make a big deal out of it. He didn’t even appear particularly embarrassed.  
Amy laughed and tried to pretend she wasn’t terribly turned on, but after the Doctor said, “I think I’ll go and make breakfast,” and wandered off in Rory’s pyjama trousers, she slid on top of Rory and kissed the breath out of him and spectacular sex was had.  
Rory knew that she was aroused by the idea of he and the Doctor together. He didn’t share the fantasy, but he didn’t mind.

The three of them were so close now.

One time Amy was walking barefoot down the thick-carpeted aisles of the library, looking for a book on the ancient Egyptions, when she happened upon Rory and the Doctor wrapped up in one another’s arms. Rory’s head was on the Doctor’s shoulder. The Doctor’s arms were around Rory’s waist. She had a terrible moment of feeling she had witnessed something she wasn’t supposed to, and half turned to leave – only to hear the Doctor say, “Amy.”  
She turned back to face them. “I’m sorry – ” she started to say, but then she saw her boys smiling at her, each of them holding out a hand in welcome.  
She fairly ran to nestle in their arms.


End file.
